


I'm not leaving.

by Athena94



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena94/pseuds/Athena94
Summary: Clarke is weak for Lexa too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic so please keep that in mind, I know it's not very original but I pretty much just want to see if anyone actually enjoys it. 
> 
> A year after Lexa's death and i'm still not over it. To be honest, who is???
> 
> Please let me know if you liked this basic bitch smut piece!!! 
> 
> #Lexadeservedbetter

"She told you that you could stay didn't she?" Octavia said, low and tense. "What did you say?"

 

"Nothing." Clarke shook her head.

  
"Clarke, we both know that Pike won't obey the blockade." Octavia urged, her jaw clenching after the words left her lips. "We need to stop him before more of our people get killed."

  
"What if I can do more for them by just staying here?"

  
"You can't Clarke!" Octavia spoke, raising her hands in exasperation. "We don't have time for this!"

But even as the words left her mouth she knew what Clarke had decided, she'd seen Lexa and her together. She knew they had something special but in a last ditch attempt to help Clarke see her reasoning she grasped her hands softly. "Look. We need you. The kill order goes into effect at dawn. You have an hour to say your goodbyes." With that, she turned on her heel and started to leave the room.

  
Hesitating before exiting, she turned to Clarke once more.

"If you're not there, you're not the person I thought you were." And with that she strode out of the room, leaving Clarke alone.

 

Originally, Clarke had gone to meet Lexa to offically say goodbye.

  
After nodding to the guards near Lexa's door, she let herself into the vast room, her face lit by the candles lit around her. A slight frown shadowed her face as she glanced around the seemingly empty room. She strode forward a few steps to stop next to Lexa's fur covered bed, stopping to run her fingertips along the soft skins, wondering where Lexa was.

  
Not a second later she heard the soft sound of bare feet and looked up to see Lexa.  
She looked regal as ever, face clean of war paint with her hair brushed and swept to the side. Her eyebrows up in a questioning expression as she glanced from Clarke's hand to her face, trying to read her expression.

 

"When do you leave?" Lexa's voice was soft, always soft for Clarke, somehow guessing why she was there.

  
Clarke needed to tell her that she was leaving, had to express to her that her people needed her and she was about to go meet Octavia and leave Polis but the words died on her lips at the Commander's soft tone. She had been doing what's right for her people so long, protecting them at every turn - honestly she was exhausted. And these last few weeks in Polis had shown her so much, shown her so much of Lexa. She was the one person who could see through Lexa's rough, authoritive demeanor. Beneath the Commander was Lexa, someone who felt loss, love and pain but was strong for her people.

  
When she looked at her she couldn't bring herself to say goodbye to Lexa, words frozen in her mouth.

  
Lexa seemed to sense Clarke was fighting an internal battle and slowly shifted forward, leaving just a small space between their bodies.

  
"Do you want to leave?" Lexa breathed, leaning forward again, ghosting her lips over Clarkes' and letting her fingers drift forth, letting them reach to Clarke's hands that were resting at her sides. She hesitated there, leaving her lips barely touching the side of Clarke's mouth, waiting for a reply.

  
Clarke's mind went blank. All she could see from her lidded eyes was Lexa's tanned skin lit by the warm candles, her soft hair framing her ear, she took in a slight breath as she felt Lexa's fingers slide over hers in a questioning gesture.

  
Lexa was waiting for her to give her a sign she wanted her to continue, ever so gentle with Clarke.

  
Suddenly, the decision was so clear to Clarke she knew she couldn't leave Polis.

  
Couldn't leave Lexa.

  
Surging forward she met Lexa's lips with her own, bringing her hands up to trace the gorgeous line of her jaw.

  
"Ai hod yu in, Clarke."

  
Gently, Lexa's arms encircled Clarke's waist, bringing her flush with the Commander's body. Slowly, Lexa let her tongue drift out to trace Clarke's lower lip, asking entrance.  
Immediately, feeling intoxicated, Clarke opened her mouth to Lexa feeling her strong tongue stroke her own. A shiver went down her back and she heard Lexa let out a quiet moan at the taste of Clarke, running her hands down to clasp at Clarke's hips and bring them more roughly into her own. Both of them got lost in each other for a while, enjoying the unbridled passion bursting from them.

  
Lexa slowly turned her and before she knew it she was being pushed by her shoulders backwards, backs of her knees hitting the bed making her fall back. Lexa was close behind, quickly pressing her body against Clarke. Moving her lips down she began to slide her tongue down the length of Clarke's neck, earning a sharp intake of breath from underneath her. Hands also drifting she caressed down Clarke's leg, bringing it slowly up to hook around her hips.

  
Clarke's hands traveled up and buried themselves in Lexa's hair, gently tugging her up to her mouth again. With this, Lexa couldn't hold herself back any longer, and let herself lose her composure as she always does with Clarke and started to grind into her hips.

  
Suddenly, Lexa rose up and hooked her fingers under Clarke's shirt, quickly pulling it over her head.

  
Clarke watched Lexa's eyes slowly travel over her body, taking in her breasts and toned stomach. Seemingly in a trance, Lexa stood at the edge of the bed with her mouth slightly open gazing at Clarke laying on the furs topless.

  
Clarke quirked an eyebrow and rose to her knees, then crawled the few inches to Lexa still standing at the edge of the bed and lifted Lexa's shirt over her head and off. She wasted no time and leaned forward and kissed Lexa's chest, slowly making her way towards her nipple. Lexa sucked in a sharp breath when she finally drew a nipple into her mouth, hands coming up to her hair to hold her head to her chest.

  
"Jok, Clarke."

Lexa gasped when Clarke tugged with her teeth. Lexa's eyes flew open and she pulled Clarke off, pushing her back into the bed and laying her body again fully on her. Clarke slid a knee between Lexa's legs and began to grind, letting small moans escape her lips as Lexa continued her assault on her neck.

  
They continued this way, grinding and moaning into each other's skin until Clarke couldn't handle it any more and pushed Lexa away from her just enough to begin to unbutton her pants. Lexa had no complaints and quickly started working on Clarke's pants as well and soon enough they were both naked.  
Equally gasping at the feel of their warm bodies finally touching fully, Clarke was consumed with Lexa. Lexa who was so stern and regal for her subjects, was moaning and caressing Clarke like she was the most precious thing in the world.

  
Lexa let her hand drift south, skimming over the soft skin of Clarke's inner thigh and making her way slowly to her center.  
Caressing Clarke, she let out and moan at how wet Clarke was for her.

  
"Ai laik kwel gon yu." Lexa murmered against the soft skin of Clarke's chest as she let her fingers explore, earning a sinful moan from Clarke as her fingers dipped into her entrance and spread her arousal around her clit.

  
Clarke already felt lightheaded and was breathing hard as Lexa began to circle her clit with her fingers, making Clarke grind her hips up into her hand. Lexa brought her lips to Clarke's mouth once again and moved her fingers down and pressed two inside her.

  
Moaning together, Clarke pressed her nails into Lexa's back and held on as Lexa began to fuck her. Breath mingling, Lexa swallowed her moans into her own mouth and increased the pace and curled her fingers.

  
The tingling began at her toes and worked its way up her thighs and too soon she was shaking against Lexa, hips driving upward into her and holding her breath as Lexa brought her to her climax. She cried out as she hit her peak and Lexa slowed down and brought her fingers in and out slowly to bring her down, showering her neck with kisses.

  
After the waves subsided, Clarke hooked her leg over Lexa's hip and quickly rolled them over so she was straddling Lexa.  
She stopped and admired the dreamy heart eyes Lexa was looking at her with.

  
"I love you too, Lexa."

  
She leaned forward and kissed her deeply for a moment, then moving down she began kissing her way down Lexa's body, earning breathy sighs.  
Licking over her collarbone, she nipped her way gently to Lexa's breasts again encircling her nipple with her lips, tugging slightly with her teeth again. Lexa let out a moan, her hands grasping at the furs under her. Clarke continued south again, kissing over Lexa's perfect stomach, feeling the muscles flex under her in anticipation.

  
Nipping gently at her hip, Clarke pushed Lexa's legs wider and positioned herself in between her legs, glancing up to see Lexa's head thrown back and mouth open, panting. Looking down, she understood why. Lexa was absolutely dripping for her.

  
Deciding there would be a future date for teasing, she gently ran her tongue from Lexa's entance to her clit, relishing in the taste and the moan it earned from Lexa as she flicked her clit with her tongue.

  
Settling in, she began to explore Lexa. Tongue wandering, she could tell she was close already. Wanting to make it last she kept her gentle menstrations and avoided Lexa's clit until she felt hands slide into her hair and urge her forward. Clarke let out a moan as she brought Lexa's clit into her mouth, Lexa's hips thrusting to meet her. She began to suck and circle the sensitive spot as Lexa's legs began to shake.

  
Suddenly Lexa's fingers clenched Clarke's hair, holding her mouth firmly to her clit as her whole body trembled and a low moan escaped her mouth.

  
As soon as Lexa loosened her grip, Clarke swiped her tongue over the expanse of Lexa relishing in her taste and deciding it was the best thing ever to touch her tongue.  
She slowly crawled up Lexa's warm body, kissing her gently on her slightly parted lips. Lexa's green eyes opened and Clarke saw pure love there. Lexa raised her hands to Clarke's face, her eyes traveling over every inch of her.

Clarke then realized that she was trying to memorize Clarke's face.

  
"I'm not leaving. " Clarke whispered.

  
Lexa remained silent, not quite believing what Clarke was saying to her.

  
"I'm weak for you too."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ai hod yu in - "I love you."  
Ai laik kwel gon yu - "I am weak for you."  
Jok - "Fuck."


End file.
